


Summer Fling or Maybe Something More

by paigegr8house



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Sassy Raven, hard to get Lexa, lifeguard AU, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigegr8house/pseuds/paigegr8house
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifeguard au where Lexa is home from college for the summer and is lifeguarding at her local public pool. There she meets Clarke, a persistent patron who wants a date with Lexa, but is turned down every time even though Lexa is secretly interested.  That does not deter Clarke though, and it is now her mission to score a date with Lexa before the summer is over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I got this idea while I was in the shower and I just had to write it out. I have no idea if anyone will even like it, but here ya go! If feedback is decent I'll definitely keep on writing it. Plus next chapters will be a hell of a lot longer. :)

The sun shone down on Southwood Pool on a hot summer’s day. Lexa slumped in her lifeguard chair even though she knew she was not supposed to while in it. It was the first day the pool was open for the summer and she was already over it. She pushed up her aviator sunglasses on her face while glancing around the pool to make sure no one was drowning.

Lexa had quite the distaste for people most of the time, and the only reason she was even lifeguarding at the pool this summer was due to her best friend Anya convincing her to do it with her. “It’ll be easy money, Lex”, she whined to Lexa days before they were supposed to come home for the summer.

Lexa was already regretting her decision to agreeing to this job, since her thighs were sticking to the lifeguard chair and she was pretty sure she was melting in the process. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of the mangers office.

The time read 12:00 PM. Lexa mentally sighed to herself, another hour before she got a fifteen minute break before going back in the chair. She looked across the pool to see Anya yelling at two young boys who kept trying splash her. Anya was threatening most of the time, yet it had no affect on the boys.

Anya looked up at Lexa, silently asking her for help but she just shrugged her shoulders mouthing, “Paybacks a bitch.” Deciphering what she said, that earned Lexa a harsh glare and the middle finger in return.

The only thing Lexa enjoyed about this job was that it allowed her to people watch. It was one of her favorite past times and the people that came to the pool were always quite interesting. Time slowly went by when she finally heard one of her fellow lifeguards signal that it was time for a break.

She quickly stood up with her buoy and carefully made her was down the lifeguard chair. As she was walking to the break room Lexa caught sight of a pretty blonde with wavy hair. Lexa slowed down to fully take in the blonde. She was animatedly talking with two brunettes while walking towards the back area of the pool to put their stuff down.

Lexa was brought out of her staring when Anya came up and put her arm around her, pulling her into the lifeguard break room. “You know, I think the job is just going to be fantastic this year,” she said sarcastically while Lexa made her way over to the fridge to grab two waters, handing one to Anya.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, walking out to one of the picnic tables near the concession stand since it was so stuffy in the break room. “I personally think this job is hell and I have no idea why I let you convince me to do it,” she stated matter-of-factly. Anya chuckled at her, “You need to learn how to interpret sarcasm better Lex.”

She shrugged at that, “Sarcasm is not the product of a strong mind, Anya, or mockery for that matter.” Hearing those words had her chuckling, “I saw you checking that blonde out who walked in earlier, you weren’t very subtle.”

Lexa took a long drink from her water bottle, stretching her legs out in front of her, trying to look impossibly bored. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Anya,” she said trying to sound nonchalant. Anya shook her head while leaning in close to Lexa’s ear, “You’re such a liar. Watch out, here comes the hot blonde now,” she spoke before getting up and walking back into the break room. Lexa stared at the trio as they walked past her catching part of what one of the brunettes was saying to the blonde, “Come on Clarke! It’s summer, the perfect time to have a fling and forget all about fuckboy Finn,” the other brunette nodding along enthusiastically.

Clarke. Lexa whispered the name to herself, enjoying the way it felt on her tongue. She noticed that the group of girls were walking up to the concession stand, presumably to buy whatever unhealthy and disgusting food it sold. Lexa cringed at the thought of what came out of the concession stand. She glanced up at the clock, noticing she had seven minutes of her break left. She took another drink from her water bottle before finishing it, tossing it into the trashcan next to her. At someone clearing their throat, Lexa looked up.

Standing in front of her was Clarke and her two friends. Lexa tried to keep her face impassive, thanking the God’s that she had left her sunglasses on. “Hi,” Clarke spoke, looking quite uncomfortable, “I was wondering if my friends and I could sit at the table with you, the rest of them are full.” She quickly glanced around seeing they were all full before speaking, “Of course, I don’t mind.” Clarke looked grateful before sitting down in front of her with her friends.

“I’m Clarke,” she introduced herself while starting to eat her nachos, “This is Octavia and Raven.” Lexa looked at the other two girls as Clarke introduced them before bringing her eyes back to her. “I’m Lexa,” she spoke while putting her sunglasses on top of her head, not wanting to be rude.

When she fixed her green eyes back on Clarke she heard a quiet gasp escape her lips. “Your eyes are beautiful,” she spoke with a small smile on her face. At the comment Lexa blushed while looking down and fidgeting with her whistle that was around her neck. “Thank you,” she all but whispered. Once Lexa finally looked up, she saw that Clarke had a smirk plastered on her face, inclining Lexa to roll her eyes at her.

“Are you from around here?” Raven asked her, breaking the staring contest between her and Clarke. Giving Raven her full attention she spoke, “Yes, I’m home from college for the summer.” She could feel Clarke’s eyes on her but she forced herself to not look at her.

“Oh that’s cool! So are we, where do you go to college?” Before she could answer Raven’s question, she heard a whistle being blown, signaling her that it was time to get back to her chair. Lexa sighed to herself, damn this job.

Lexa gave a small smile to them all, “I go to Boston College, it was really nice meeting you all, but I have to get back to work.” She heard their farewells are she got up from the table walking towards one of the lifeguard chairs. She glanced back at the girls, seeing Clarke staring at her with her blue eyes that could kill. She felt herself shiver, turning around so she could see where she was walking.

Anya came up beside her as they walked towards their chairs together, “I see you had a nice conversation with that hot blonde, maybe you could introduce me to the brunette with the ponytail? I’d love to get a piece of that.” Lexa brought her sunglasses back down over her eyes before replying, “Fuck off Anya,” she said with fake malice. She could hear Anya’s laughter as she climbed up into her chair. Maybe this job wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world after all.

 


	2. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a yoga final tomorrow that I should be studying for, yet here I am writing another chapter. Priorities.

It was the end of her first day of work and Lexa was absolutely exhausted. She smelled like chlorine, her hair was a tangled mess, and she was burnt to a crisp despite the amount of sunscreen she applied to her body.

She was just finishing up cleaning the girl’s bathroom for the day when Anya came into her line of vision. Lexa sighed to herself, Anya had a look on her face that said she wanted something and she wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted.

Anya leaned up against the wall before speaking, “So I was thinking, we should go to The Ark tonight.” Lexa cocked a brow at her, but said nothing. The Ark was the local bar in Salem that her uncle Gustus owned. Her and Anya had been going there ever since they were in high school, even though they weren’t legal.

Lexa was cranky and tired, but she knew that if she didn’t agree Anya would pester her until she would go. She took time winding up the water hose before answering, “How long do I have to get ready?” Anya rushed over to give her a hug as they began to walk out of the bathroom to go to the break room to get their stuff. “Honestly, I thought you were going to take a lot longer to agree to go,” Anya spoke as they both grabbed their backpacks and headed towards the parking lot. Lexa shrugged, “I knew you would pester me until I said I would go you asshole,” she said with a smile on her face.

Anya smiled back at her, “Be ready by eight, I’ll pick you up.” Lexa nodded her head and watched as Anya got into her car and drove away. Lexa grabbed her phone out of her pocket, placing it into a cup holder in her car, while looking to see if anyone had texted her. No one had, of course. Lexa had a select few friends and that was how she liked it. She shut her car door and backed out of the parking lot, heading to her uncle’s house.

She normally didn’t come home for the summers, but her uncle Gustus had just recently lost his wife and she didn’t want him to be alone. He was there for her when she had lost both of her parents as a little girl, Lexa felt like she owed it to him to be there for him in this time of hardship.

The drive to her uncle’s house was short. He lived in town, a two-story Victorian style house, surrounded by endless amounts of flowers. Gustus’s wife had been the gardener and it was her favorite part about coming home. The house was surrounded by sunflowers, daisies, daffodils, and roses. It was the prettiest house on the block in the summertime.

Lexa put her car into park, noticing that her uncle wasn’t home, more than likely at the bar getting ready to open. It was already 6:30 and Lexa still needed to get ready. She unlocked the house and headed straight for the shower. The smell of chlorine was driving her insane and she felt disgusting.

After her shower, Lexa was trying to control her curly hair, more like a thick giant mane of hair. She had learned years ago how to put different kinds of braids in it to get it under control since she had learned the hard way that her uncle Gustus has no idea how to do hair. Putting the last braid into her hair, Lexa walked over to the closet in nothing but her bra and underwear.

She didn’t want to look too dressed up, but at the same time she didn’t want to look too underdressed. She contemplated for a few minutes, but then decided she wasn’t going out to impress anyone. Lexa grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans pairing it with her favorite t-shirt that read, “Nobody knows I’m a lesbian”. Anya had gotten it for her as a gift in high school to help her come out to her uncle and it ultimately became the favorite shirt she owned.

Before putting her shirt on, she tried her best to put aloe on her burnt shoulders. The tattoo on her right arm, intricate dips and swirls that created a pattern that went half way down her arm, was also burnt. Lexa had no idea how on earth she had gotten so sunburnt, but before she could contemplate it any further she heard her phone ding.

She went over to her bed and picked up her phone, seeing she had a text from Anya _, “Be there in 10, you better be fucking ready Lexa!”_ She chuckled, dropping the phone back on her bed and putting her shirt on. Lexa decided she needed to give here eyes a break, so she took her contacts out and put her glasses on.

She had just finished tying her red high tops when she heard Anya honking her horn from the driveway. Quickly, Lexa grabbed her phone and keys and headed out to an impatient Anya. Lexa climbed into the car, fixing Anya with a glare. “What?” she said with a sly smile on her face. Lexa let out an exasperated sigh, “You’re so impatient.” At that remark, Anya smiled but said nothing.

The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, but Anya could tell something was bothering Lexa. “You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?” she asked while looking over at Lexa with a sullen expression. Lexa looked back at Anya, and it was obvious with the amount of pain in her eyes, that she was. Anya grabbed ahold of Lexa’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze, “I miss her too.”

The emotional car ride came to an end when Anya pulled into the parking lot of The Ark. She put the car in park and turned herself towards Lexa. “Listen, we are going to get so drunk tonight we aren’t even going to remember our names, okay?” Lexa laughed at Anya’s serious expression, but nodded in agreement. She wouldn’t let her grief consume her tonight. “Let’s do this,” she said while getting out of the car.

Anya got of the car with her, “That’s my girl!” Lexa elbowed her in the ribs but laughed as they made their way into the bar. As they walked through the door, Lexa was hit with the smell of the bar; beer, peanuts, and gross man stink. No matter how clean her uncle kept the bar, it seemed the “gross bar smell” never left.

The Ark, in itself, was a sports bar. There were two pool tables on either side of the bar, accompanied with tables and chairs to fill out the space. Big screen TV’s littered the walls, playing any sport on ESPN, ranging from basketball to hockey. Even though this was a sports bar, Lexa loved it here. This place held so many memories of late nights working after closing with her uncle or him trying to teach her how to make certain cocktails, but Lexa failing miserably. Her uncle bought the bar when she was fifteen and she made him promise to add a dance floor so her and her friends could hang out when she finally became legal. Gustus did not disappoint, the second floor of the bar consisted of a large dance floor along with another bar and a few tables and chairs. The upstairs was more of the nightclub scene compared to the downstairs. 

Lexa looked to Anya, who was already into her mode of crazy bargirl. “I’m going to go find my uncle, you go ahead and head upstairs,” Lexa spoke while Anya gave her a thumbs up and went upstairs. Lexa sat down at one of the stools at the bar, waiting for her uncle, who was probably in the back. He preferred to work downstairs at the main bar rather than upstairs with all of the crazy college students.

Lexa tapped her fingers on the bar, patiently waiting when she noticed one of the bartenders walking towards her. “Is that Lexa Woods in the flesh?” He all but yelled, walking around to come and give her a hug. He picked her up off of the stool, spinning her around in the air. Lexa laughed while she spoke, “Hello Lincoln, it’s nice to see you too.” He finally put her down, giving her one of his dazzling smiles. “I had no idea you were coming into town! It’s been forever, you’re shit at keeping in contact,” he joked with her. Lexa laughed at his comment, feeling guilty for not trying harder to stay in touch.

* * *

 

Little did Lexa know, the whole exchange was being observed from a blonde with wavy hair sitting at a table across the bar with her friends. Octavia came up beside Clarke, slinging an arm around her. “Is that the hot lifeguard from the pool?” She slurred, but Clarke still understood the question. She visibly swallowed, nodding her head yes. This had Octavia cackling, “Ray get over here! Clarke’s hot lifeguard is here!” Clarke elbowed Octavia in the stomach, “Shut up O, she could hear you,” she whispered while Raven made her way over to the two.

“Well I’ll be damned, if this isn’t fate I don’t know what is,” Raven slurred a smile plastered on her face. They were all drunk, Raven and Octavia more so than herself. “You’re telling me, look at the hunk of a man Lexa is talking to. Think she’ll introduce me?” Octavia asked, expression serious. Clarke shook her head at her friend while Raven laughed and gave her a high five.

“You guys are fucking idiots. Why am I friends with you?” She asked rhetorically, putting her face in her hands. Octavia spoke up, “Because you love us Clarke, obviously.” Clarke chuckled, bringing her face out of her hands. Leave it to Octavia to be sarcastic even when she was drunk. “In all seriousness though, are you going to go talk to her? Looks like your drink is getting a little low Clarke, better go refill!” Octavia spoke, kissing her cheek and grabbing Raven’s hand, heading up to the second floor. Raven turned around, “Go get em tiger!” she spoke, throwing in a wink for good measure. Clarke would approach Lexa, once she was alone, but for now she would just admire from afar.

* * *

 

Lexa still sat at the bar; listening to Lincoln talking about something she honestly wasn’t really paying attention to. “Lex?” Lincoln spoke to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. “Huh? Oh sorry, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts,” she said with a smile small. He smiled back, “ I asked if you wanted something to drink.”

The thought of alcohol perked Lexa up immediately, knowing getting drunk would quiet her thoughts for a while. “Can I have a piña colada?” she asked sheepishly. Fruity drinks were her weakness; she was a bit embarrassed as to how much she enjoyed them. Lincoln chuckled, “Coming right up Lex.” He quickly went to work making her drink and promptly sat it down in front of her. Lexa smiled up at him, excited to get the alcohol into her system. “Would you like me to go get your uncle? I know you came here to see my lovely face, but I’m sure he would love to have your company as well,” he teased while Lexa sipped on her drink. She smiled at him, “That would be great Lincoln, thank you.” He smiled back at her replying with a soft; “Be right back,” before he left.

Lexa was happily enjoying her drink when she felt someone come up beside her, “You come here often cutie?” The husky voice asked her. Her eyebrows shot up in recognition; it was Clarke from the pool! She promptly swiveled in her stool, coming face to face with the blonde who had been invading her thoughts all evening. “Hello again, Clarke,” Lexa spoke, the k in Clarke’s name being pronounced a bit more than the rest, making her shiver. Hearing Lexa say her name did something to her.

“I didn’t take you for the bar scene kind of girl,” Clarke stated while swirling her drink before finishing it off. Lexa swallowed, eyes roaming over the beautiful girl in front of her. “My uncle owns the bar, I used to come here all the time,” she spoke trying her best to keep eye contact with her. If she weren’t careful she would get lost in Clarke’s blue eyes, a goner for sure. Clarke smiled, noticing the way Lexa’s eyes were looking her face over. “It’s my first time here, definitely glad I decided to check it out,” she spoke with a small smirk forming on her lips.

Lexa rolled her eyes, trying to make it seem like Clarke’s flirting was not affecting her. She took another sip of her drink before replying, “Is that so?” she asked with a cocked brow. Clarke bit her lip and nodded her head yes. Before Lexa could reply, she heard her name being called, “Lexa! There’s my favorite niece in the world!” Her uncle Gustus boomed as he made his way towards the bar.

Clarke smiled at her, a twinkle in her eye, “See you around Lexa,” she spoke, like it was a promise. Lexa watched her walk upstairs until her uncle lifted her up into a giant hug. “I’m your only niece uncle Gustus,” she replied, teasing him. He put her down, fixing her with a pointed stare.

“You are still my favorite,” He said, leaving no room for argument. Lexa laughed at him for being so serious. He sat down next to her, “Is Anya here with you?” He asked. Lexa nodded, finishing the rest of her drink, “She’s upstairs doing God knows what.”

He smiled at her comment, “Go have fun, I’ll see you at home.” Lexa squeezed his hand before making her way upstairs. The music was loud and the place reeked of sweat. Even so, Lexa made her way further into the room looking for Anya. She spotted her dancing with who it looked to be Raven, but she couldn’t tell from the distance she was at. Beside the two, she saw Clarke dancing with a boy, his hands low on her hips. Lexa felt jealousy rise up inside her, even though she had no reason to be jealous. She hadn’t even known the girl for a full day. She made her way over to the bar and downed three shots of fireball one right after the other. If she was going to have to deal with Clarke dancing with some guy with shaggy hair and too many freckles on his face, she needed to become more drunk than she was. She took another shot for good measure before making her way over to Anya. Lexa could feel the alcohol in her system, making her feel warm inside. She welcomed the feeling.

“Lex!! There you are. Look I made a new friend!” Anya spoke animatedly more so than she normally was. Lexa gave Raven a small smile, acknowledging her. She could feel eyes on her, and when she looked over Clarke was staring at her. She continued to dance with shaggy haired boy, looking straight at Lexa. She glared at Clarke before turning her eyes back to the dance floor. She noticed a cute redhead eying her so she walked up to her, “Would you like to dance?” She asked, even though she had little interest in the girl. If Clarke wanted to play this sort of game, so would she.

The girl nodded her head yes and grabbed Lexa’s hands, putting them on her hips. They slowly started moving to the rhythm of the music, Lexa trying her best to act like she was enjoying dancing with the redhead. She glanced over to look at Clarke, seeing the blonde looked quite pissed off, a smirk grew on Lexa’s lips and she winked at Clarke. Lexa didn’t know if the alcohol was making her more confident or the fact that she was jealous of the guy Clarke was dancing with, either way Clarke looked jealous and that was what she wanted.

Focusing her attention back on the girl, it wasn’t long before she felt someone grabbing her hand and pulling her away from her dance partner. She looked behind her, annoyed that someone was touching her, but that dissipated when she saw it was Clarke. “Come with me,” she told Lexa, not really giving her a choice. Lexa didn’t even give the girl who she was dancing with a second glance.

Clarke still had a hold of her hand, leading her to a semi dark part of the bar where no one was. If Lexa hadn’t of been so drunk, she would have been focusing more on the feeling of Clarke’s hand in hers, but she was trying her best not to trip and fall. Once they reached a spot that Clarke decided was good enough, Lexa was promptly pushed up against a wall with Clarke invading her space.

Surprised, Lexa gasped. She had no idea what was going on, but she was enjoying it way too much. Clarke stared at her, conviction and jealously swimming in her blue eyes. Lexa swallowed, waiting for her to speak. “Were you trying to make me jealous Lexa?” Clarke asked, her hands coming to rest on Lexa’s hips. Her breathing became labored; Lexa tried her best to form a coherent thought with Clarke’s hands being on her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she responded trying her best not to look down at Clarke’s lips but failing miserably. Clarke noticed her gaze, moving herself closer to Lexa’s body. “You’re a liar, Lexa. I saw the way you were looking at me when I was dancing with Bellamy.” Lexa didn’t confirm or deny Clarke’s accusations, she just continued to stare at her. Clarke moved even closer to Lexa, their lips barely inches apart. “Can I kiss you?” She asked, her hands moving underneath Lexa’s shirt. She tried to keep the shivers at bay before replying. Smirk on her lips Lexa responded, “You’re going to have to do a hell of a lot better than cornering me in a dark bar before you get anywhere near my lips,” a teasing lit in her voice.

Lexa carefully maneuvered herself out of Clarke’s grasp, walking her way back towards Anya. She heard Clarke laughing, husky voice filling the room despite the loud music, “I don’t give up that easily, Lexa.”

 


	3. Good Earth Cleavage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only today was Friday but alas it is Wednesday, this chapter was supposed to be light and funny but I'm in some kind of emotional mood so it became more serious than I had anticipated lol

Lexa awoke the following morning with a pounding headache. She had a very faint memory of what happened the rest of the night after leaving Clarke. She remembers shots, lots of shots, and Anya dancing on the bar at one point. Somehow Lexa ended up at her uncle’s house. She rubbed her eyes, trying to relieve some of the pain she felt behind her eyes when she heard someone groan next to her.

Hearing the noise, Lexa jumped causing the person buried under one of her pillows to groan again. She quickly realized that it was Anya under the pillow and her heartbeat started to slow. “Shit Anya, I thought you were some random girl,” Lexa spoke, falling back down onto the bed. She heard a faint snicker come from underneath the pillow, “I bet you wish I was one girl in particular,” Anya teased earning her a smack from Lexa.

“I don’t even want you in my bed,” she chided while getting up to check the time. It was only nine in the morning, two hours before they had to be at work. Anya finally uncovered herself with the pillow, slowly sitting up in bed. Lexa looked her over, she had bags under her eyes and her hair was a disheveled mess. “You look like hell,” she said with a bright smile.

“Fuck you Lexa, I feel like shit,” Anya groaned, planting face first back onto the bed. Lexa chuckled, “We have to be at work in two hours, go take a shower down the hall. I think I have an extra suit you can borrow,” She said has she made her way to the bathroom that was in her room.

Lexa could hear Anya’s groan all the way in the bathroom. After her shower she sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen sipping on coffee that was in her favorite mug, _Fuck Boy Tears_ written on it. Her uncle was making breakfast, blueberry pancakes. “Looks like you girls had a hell of a night,” He stated while finishing off one of the pancakes and sitting a plate in front of her. “Remind me never to get drunk of a Friday night when I work the next day,” Lexa said while digging into her breakfast. Booming laughter came from her uncle, causing her headache to worsen.

 “God Gustus, can you laugh any louder? I think the neighbors down the street can hear you,” Anya grumbled while she plopped down on the stool next to Lexa. She promptly started eating the pancakes that were sitting in front of her while staring at Lexa’s coffee mug. “Lex, what in the hell kind of coffee cup is that?” She asked her brows knitted together in confusion.

Lexa shrugged, “It’s a cup that says fuckboy tears on it Anya, isn’t it obvious?” “Lexa you don’t even like boys,” Anya stated. “Doesn’t mean I can’t drink fuckboy tears,” she said with a fake smile. “It’s too damn early in the morning for this,” Anya muttered as she finished the rest of her pancakes.

“Speaking of morning! We have to go, can’t be late,” Lexa chirped as she took her dishes to the sink. Anya stared at her, “It’s only ten thirty, don’t we have to be there at eleven?” “Did you even remotely listen at orientation? We have to be there fifteen minutes early,” Lexa stated. Anya started blankly back at her, “This is bullshit, I quit!” She yelled even though they both knew she wouldn’t quit. Lexa rolled her eyes, “Come on drama queen let’s go, bye uncle Gustus!” Lexa waved to her uncle has she grabbed Anya’s arm, dragging her to the car. Gustus waved back, “Be good you two.”

After making it to the car, Anya seemed to become a little less grumpy since Lexa was driving. “Why are you so excited to get to work today? Hoping you’ll see Clarke?” Anya wiggled her eyebrows at Lexa, trying to get a reaction out of her. Lexa scoffed, “I didn’t come home to date Anya, I came here for my uncle.” “Uh huh,” Anya spoke absentmindedly, paying more attention to her phone than Lexa. “Who the hell are you texting?” Lexa asked, irritation clear in her voice. Anya smirked at her, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” She said as she went back to texting the mysterious person.

That made Lexa laugh, “What are you, two?” Anya shook her head but didn’t reply right away, “If you must know, its Raven. I got her number last night at the bar while you were off somewhere doing God knows what with Clarke.” Lexa cocked a brow at her; she contemplated whether or not she should tell Anya about Clarke almost kissing her. Anya was her best friend though and she felt like she deserved to know. “Clarke almost kissed me last night,” Lexa whispered. That immediately got Anya’s attention, her phone dropping to her lap. “She did what?” She asked, making sure she heard Lexa right. “Clarke asked if she could kiss me last night, and I told her no,” Lexa all but sighed.

Anya’s gaze softened as Lexa pulled into the pool’s parking lot. “You can’t let her hold you back forever Lex. She wouldn’t want that.” Lexa looked out the car’s window while trying to keep her emotions at bay, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

On the other side of town, around the same conversation was happening between a blonde and her two best friends. Clarke lay on her bed facing the ceiling as Raven and Octavia tried with discussing her what happened between her and Lexa.

“So let me get this straight, your drunk ass was courtesy enough to ask to kiss her and she told you no?” Raven questioned, perplexed. “I can’t believe she turned you down,” Octavia chimed in, “I’ll kick her ass.” Clarke sighed, not in the mood to talk about it. She had replayed that night over and over again in her mind, and she was almost certain she saw grief in Lexa’s eyes when she looked at her.

“Octavia you aren’t going to beat her up, besides she could probably take you out in two seconds,” Clarke told her. Octavia huffed but she didn’t disagree. Raven plopped onto the bed beside Clarke, lying down beside her. “You aren’t going to give up on her, are you?” She glanced over at Raven, a small smirk gracing her lips, “You know I love a challenge Ray.” Raven cackled, “Great! I have the most perfect idea that will definitely get Lexa’s attention.” Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing that whatever Raven had planned was more than likely over the top and insane but she listened as Raven gave the details of her plan.

 

* * *

 

The pool had been open all of two days, but Lexa could not understand why it was so busy. It was run down and needed a major makeover, but people still flocked to it. She had learned that morning that the pool had a water slide two miles down the road, right next to a very gross pond. That was where they had put her, along with Anya and one concession worker who hardly talked at all. Lexa was at the top of the slide sweat dripping off of her. She had no idea that being up at the top would be so hot but she was wrong, it felt like she was in a never-ending sauna where the heat kept getting turned up.

She could see Anya from her position, sitting in the lifeguard chair looking bored. The waterslide in itself was not impressive at all. It had all of three turns in it, Lexa had no idea how it attracted any customers. The morning had started off slow, but now there was a steady flow of children coming to the slide. She had just finished marking off one of the kid’s slide and telling them to go when she noticed three girls walk up to the window, specifically a blonde and two brunettes.

Lexa swallowed. She knew it was Clarke from the back of her head, and the bikini she had on left little to the imagination. It was black and small and Lexa was enjoying the view a little too much. She was brought back to reality when she heard a child clearing her throat. Quickly, she let them go down the slide so she could turn her attention back to Clarke. She could see Raven and Octavia hanging around Anya’s lifeguard chair while Clarke made her way up to the to of the slide. Lexa decided she definitely liked the front side of Clarke’s bikini much better than the back.

“Why hello Lexa, fancy seeing you here,” Clarke said as she came to stand beside her. Lexa’s eyes roamed over her body, mostly the cleavage that the bikini showed off. It was as if Clarke knew Lexa was staring at her chest despite the sunglasses shielding her eyes. Her smirk grew as she cleared her throat, “Earth to Lexa?”

This brought Lexa back to reality, her cheeks reddening at being caught staring. “Hello Clarke, it’s nice to see you again,” Lexa said with a genuine smile on her face despite being embarrassed, “What are you doing here?” “I came to see my favorite lifeguard of course,” Clarke spoke earnestly, all traces of her smirk now gone. Lexa looked away bashfully at Clarke’s honesty, “Plus I got this new bikini and I wanted to show it off, like what you see?”

The moment between them was there and gone before she knew it. Lexa shook her head at Clarke’s antics, “I do believe that I will keep my opinion to myself.” Clarke pouted, “Where’s the fun in that?” Lexa heard Anya blow her whistle signaling that there was a break for the lifeguards to take before she could answer Clarke, “Perfect timing,” She muttered to herself.

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “What was that?” She asked Lexa even though they way it sounded she already knew what Lexa had spoken. Instead of answering the question, she decided to change the subject altogether, “Would you like to sit? Anya just called a break.” Both girls sat on opposite sides of the little porch where the top of the slide was. Lexa raised her sunglasses giving Clarke the ability to see her eyes while she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees.

Her eyes roamed Clarke’s bikini clad body again, not being able to stop herself. She cleared her throat, “You’re staring.” Lexa contemplated whether or not to come up with some excuse but it wasn’t worth the effort, “Yes, I am,” She said honestly, “You’re beautiful.” Clarke scoffed while her cheeks reddened, “Who knew you could be such a romantic,” She teased. Lexa let go of her legs while leaning back against the railing, “You don’t know much about me Clarke,”

Clarke considered the statement before her face lit up with an idea, “Let’s play 21 questions! It’ll be a great way to learn about each other.” A small smile appeared on Lexa’s lips while she nodded in agreement, “Alright, you go first.” A devilish smirk graced Clarke’s lips, “Do you like me?” Lexa laughed loudly, “I thought you wanted to know things about me, not my feelings toward you?” Clarke pouted but relented, “Fine. What’s your major?”

That was an easy question, “I’m a double major in Political Science and Philosophy.” Clarke looked quite impressed. “Where do you go to college?” She looked away somewhat embarrassed, “Same as you, Boston College.” This made Lexa’s eyebrows rise in surprise. “I’ve never seen you before, that is quite perplexing.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “You sound like a Philosophy major.” Lexa glared at her playfully, “ I take that as a compliment.”

They went back and forth, asking questions that weren’t very personal, both afraid to ask that would turn the conversation serious. Clarke finally worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind the whole time, “Why are you afraid to go on a date with me?” Lexa’s smile immediately disappeared when hearing the next question.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to hear the answers to Clarke,” She warned as she became increasingly uncomfortable. A flash of hurt crossed Clarke’s eyes and Lexa cringed internally at hurting Clarke’s feelings, “I want to know.”

She sighed, “I lost someone special to me once. I thought I would never get over the pain, but I did by recognizing it for what it was, weakness.” Clarke titled her head, confusion clearly written on her face, “So you just stopped caring, about everyone? I could never do that.” Lexa exhaled, not wanting to continue the conversation, “It is easier to not care.”

A look of determination crossed Clarke’s face, “I’ll change your views of that.” Lexa chuckled, a small smile on her lips, “I’d like to see you try.” Clarke rolled her eyes as she got up, extending a hand to help Lexa up which she took gratefully, “You just like playing hard to get, don’t you?” Clarke asked. Lexa put her sunglasses back on her face before answering, “That’s what makes things interesting,” She spoke, smirk in place.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coffee mug that says Fuckboy Tears on it I recently purchased and it's so great I had to put it in somewhere.


	4. North Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible I know. It took me forever to write this but I'm not a college sophomore anymore!!!! Hooray

 

A week into the pool being open, Lexa finally had her first day off. The pool was understaffed and she was overworked. Coincidentally Anya had the same day off as her, whether it was an actual coincident or not she wasn’t certain.

Instead of being at home relaxing, she was at the mall with Anya. She had said that Lexa needed to update her wardrobe since all she wore were converse, skinny jeans, and flannels. Lexa was currently surrounded by so many girly clothes she wanted to vomit. “Anya, what the hell are we doing here?” She questioned, a look of disgust on her face as she passed an article of clothing that had too much poof to it.

“Lexa, your wardrobe needs majorly updated, you dress like a lesbian,” Anya said nonchalantly as she went towards a rack of clothes that were mostly pink. “I am a lesbian,” Lexa deadpanned as she trailed behind. “You don’t even wear pink! Your whole entire wardrobe is band tees and ripped skinny jeans so why the hell are you judging me?”

Anya stared at Lexa momentarily contemplating her words, “You’re right. Let’s get the fuck out of here,” She laughed as she grabbed Lexa’s arm dragging her out of the store. “I’m going to stop by the bookstore real quick, you want to catch up with me later? Anya nodded gratefully since she hated reading.

Lexa made her way towards the bookstore that was at the other end of the mall. She wanted to update her book collection, having read everything that she owned more than twice. As she walked into the bookstore, the smell of old and new books hitting her, a smell she had gotten used to. The bookstore that was in this mall was different than most since it sold not only new books but also used ones. Lexa normally preferred used books because they had so much character to them.

She was in the classic literature section when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Lexa slightly jumped in surprise, almost dropping the copy of Pride and Prejudice that was in her hands. She turned around to see, to her surprise, Clarke standing there. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as a small smile graced her lips, as she was pleased to see Clarke again.

“Hello Lexa, looks like we just keep bumping into each other,” Clarke said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lexa’s smile widened, “I didn’t know you were an avid reader Clarke, much less into the classics.” Clarke laughed, “I’m not. I saw you walk in here and I wanted to talk to you.”

“Clarke, that makes you sound like a stalker,” Lexa said teasingly. Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, invading her personal space, “No stalker, I just enjoy conversation with a pretty girl.” Lexa blushed while trying to hide her face, as she turned her face back towards Clarke she had one eyebrow raised in suspicion, “Does that line work on every girl you talk to?” She questioned.

Clarke shrugged, “That was actually the first time I had used that line, maybe I need new material.” She looked down at Lexa’s hands, grabbing the copy of Wuthering Heights from her hands, “I didn’t know you had a thing for tragic love stories,” She said has she handed the book back to Lexa. “Even in the midst of a tragedy, something beautiful can always be found,” Lexa said bashfully, as she ran her hand over the book carefully.

Clarke’s face softened at Lexa’s words, “Do you consider yourself a tragedy Lexa?” She asked trying to lighten the mood. Lexa chuckled, “Something along those lines. Did you just want to talk or did you need something?” She asked. Clarke smiled, “Actually, I have a question for you.”

Lexa smiled back, and indication for Clarke to ask her question. “Can I have you number?” Lexa laughed loudly, drawing a few of the customers attention, “That’s seriously all you had to ask me?” She shrugged, “No. I have one more.”

“Are you going to ask me?” Lexa asked as she made her way to the register to pay for her book. Clarke followed behind her, waiting to ask until they stood in line together. “I’m having this party, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring Anya along if you’d like. I know Raven would love to see her,” Clarke rambled. Lexa smiled, “I’d love to come. Give me your phone and I’ll put my number in it.” Both girls switched phones, putting their numbers in. When Lexa took her phone back, she snorted. Beside Clarke’s name was one red heart. She looked up to see Clarke’s mischievous grin in place, “I’ll text you the details later, see you tonight!” She said happily as she made her way out of the store. Lexa shook her head as she went up to pay for her book.

Once she was done, she saw Anya standing right inside the store with a shit-eating grin on her face. Lexa made her way over there, fully knowing Anya was going to tease her about Clarke. “Well well well Lex, you just can’t get enough of Clarke can you?” Lexa rolled her eyes as she walked out of the store with Anya hot on her heels, “She just happened to see me walk into the store, so she went in to talk to me,” Lexa said simply with a shrug.

Anya punched her arm, “That girl is either a stalker or really fucking into you.” Lexa laughed, “I know, girls are just falling left and right for me,” She said sarcastically. Anya cackled as she slung an arm over Lexa’s shoulders, “You’re so modest.” Lexa pushed Anya off of her as she beamed at her, “Clarke invited us to a party at her house tonight,” She said casually.

Anya perked up at the word party, “And you said we would go, right?” Lexa rolled her eyes again, “Of course I did you idiot.” Anya rolled her eyes right back, “You just want to see Clarke,” She spoke teasingly. “Shut up,” Lexa said as a blush appeared on her cheeks. “Lexa and Clarke sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Anya yelled throughout the mall while running away from Lexa until she made it to their car. “You are such a petulant child,” Lexa grumbled while she got into the car.

“Ooooooh, Lex is using big words. I must have struck a nerve,” Anya teased. Lexa glared ahead while she drove to Anya’s house. “The way I feel towards Clarke, it is very bemusing,” Lexa confused, keeping her eyes on the road. Anya’s face softened, “You’re allowed to have feelings for other people Lexa.” She shook her head silently before replying, “I feel like I’m betraying her in some sort of way, it’s stupid.”

Anya kept quiet, trying to find the right words to say, “You deserve to be happy.” Lexa looked over at Anya as she came to a stop at a red light, “Do I?” She questioned. “Costia died three years ago Lex, she would want you to move on and live your life. She would want you to be happy.” A ghost of a smile appeared on Lexa’s lips as her eyes returned to the road.

The rest of the short ride to Anya’s house was in a comfortable silence, Lexa lost in her thoughts. The way she was already starting to feel for Clarke scared her. She had barely known her for a week and Clarke somehow always seemed to be on her mind. She vowed to herself that she would try to be more open with Clarke; after all she deserved that much from her.

Lexa pulled into Anya’s driveway putting the car in park, “Do you want me to come in?” She asked. Anya gave her an annoyed look, “Of course I do you idiot, come on.” A bark of laughter escaped Lexa’s lips as she got out of the car. She grabbed her newly bought book for good measure; she wanted to start reading it as soon as possible. They made their way into the living room, where Anya plopped down on the couch and Lexa took the chair on the other side of the room.

Anya looked up from her phone to see what Lexa was doing, “What book did you buy?” She asked curiously. Lexa looked up from her book, “Pride and Prejudice. I had to buy a new copy since you spilled coffee all over my old copy.” A smirk grew on Anya’s face, “It’s a terrible book Lex, I did you a favor.” Lexa scoffed, “It’s a classic!” She defended. Anya rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say,” She half-heartedly spoke while focusing her attention back on her phone.

Lexa shook her head, amused at Anya’s tactics of trying to make her feel better. Just as she was starting to get back into reading, she felt her phone vibrate. After dog-earing her page, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she had a text from Clarke. A smile appeared on her face instantly. **Clarke Griffin♥:** _So, the party is tonight at ten. You can show up earlier if you want though, I’d love to spend some alone time with you :)_ Lexa’s eyebrows rose in surprise, wondering exactly what Clarke wanted to do alone with her. **Lexa Woods:** _Do you plan on trying to woo me, Clarke?_

“What the hell are you smiling about?” Lexa jumped in surprise, forgetting that she was in Anya’s living room. “Nothing,” She tried to feign innocence, but Anya wasn’t buying it. “I don’t know why you try and lie to me Lex, you’re terrible at it.” Lexa rolled her eyes but didn’t respond as her phone vibrated in her hand. **Clarke Griffin♥:** _Would it be such a bad thing if I had plans to try to?_ Lexa felt a blush rise up her neck; possible scenarios of what Clarke had planned popping into her head. **Lexa Woods** : _I guess we’ll just have to wait and see._ Her reply was almost instant. **Clarke Griffin♥:** _;) I live on 8 Almeda St. Show up around nine; I can’t wait to see you._

 Lexa had to take a moment to collect herself before responding. Texting Clarke felt like a dream, especially with how sweet she was being towards her. **Lexa Woods:** _I’ll be there._ After a few minutes she decided her text wasn’t sufficient enough. **Lexa Woods:** _I can’t wait to see you either, Clarke._

She put her phone away and looked up to see Anya already staring her with a smirk on her face, “You have it so bad for this girl.” Lexa blushed as she tried not to smile, “Shut up.” She got up and started walking towards Anya’s room, “Come on, you need to get ready. Clarke wants me to show up early before the party starts,” She threw over her shoulder as she started climbing the stairs. She could hear Anya grumbling behind her as she made her way upstairs, something about Lexa being a love struck puppy but she chose to ignore it.

Time seemed to fly by, as both girls got ready. Before they knew it the time was already 8:30. Lexa had butterflies in her stomach as she drove to Clarke’s house. She hadn’t felt this excited to seem someone in a long time; it was a foreign feeling to her. She knocked on the door as Anya stood beside her, her signature smirk in place. “You nervous Lex?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow. Lexa rolled her eyes but before she could answer the door was being opened.

“Lexa! You’re here,” Clarke said with a grin. She quickly pulled Lexa into a hug. Lexa stiffened for a moment before returning the hug, quickly sinking into the embrace. Clarke pulled back and smiled as she looked over towards Anya, “Hi Anya, Raven’s in the kitchen if you want to go hang out with her.” Anya rolled her eyes, “Have fun you love sick kids,” She said teasingly as she made her way into the house.

Lexa looked at Clarke, her eyes roaming over her face. “Hi.” She said bashfully as she played with the ends of her flannel shirt. Clarke’s face softened, “Hi yourself. Let’s go get you a drink yeah?” She said as she grabbed a hold of Lexa’s hand and pulled her into the house. Lexa was distracted by the feeling of Clarke’s hand hers to notice any of her surroundings. “Lexa! Thank god you’re finally here, Clarke hasn’t shut up about you all day,” Raven said as she was perched on the countertop with Anya closely beside her.

Lexa looked over to Clarke with a cocked brow as she noticed the red tint on her cheeks. “Shut the hell up Ray,” Clarke said with fake malice as she let go of Lexa’s hand to get her a drink. She frowned at the loss of contact. Clarke came back and handed Lexa a beer, “Thank you,” She said as she took a long drink from it.

“Of course cutie,” Clarke responded with a teasing twinkle in her eye. Lexa looked down at the floor blushing but didn’t say anything. “So Lexa, when are you going to go on a date with Clarke?” Raven asked, smirk in place as Anya chuckled beside her. Lexa looked up with wide eyes, not sure how to respond. “Raven! Stop fucking with her,” Clarke scolded as she grabbed her hand to drag Lexa out of the room. “I was just teasing you Lexa!” Raven called out as they left the room.

Clarke led her outside to the backyard where a fire was already going. People were gathered around it but Clarke paid no attention to them as she made it farther into the backyard until she found a beaten path. “One thing I love about this place is the forest the surrounds the house. I used to explore these woods all the time when I was younger,” Clarke explained as the slowly walked along the path. “There’s this place I want to take you, is that okay?” Lexa shook her head yes, “I would love that,” She said with a small smile. Clarke squeezed her hand as the kept on walking.

The walk was in a comfortable silence as each girl enjoyed the others company. The path finally ended as they made their way into a clearing. Lexa gasped as she looked around. The clearing that Clarke had taken her to was beautiful. It seemed to be covered in glowing moss. There were butterflies everywhere that had a radiant glow to them as well. “A long time ago, these scientist did some sort of radiation testing here and it made everything glow, isn’t it beautiful?”

Lexa was too stunned to speak. She made her way farther into the clearing as she held out her hand for a butterfly to land on. She chuckled as she watched the butterfly look at her before it flew away. Lexa looked over at Clarke who was watching her with a warm smile, “This place is amazing Clarke, thank you for showing me.” Clarke made her way over to Lexa grabbing her hand, “I’ve never shown anyone this place before.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Why is that?” Lexa questioned. Clarke looked her straight at her, “I didn’t think anyone was special enough to see it,” She spoke earnestly. Lexa chuckled, “Are you calling me special, Clarke?” She looked down at her feet before finding the nerve to speak. “Absolutely.” Lexa shook her head, knowing this girl was going to be the death of her.

“Would you like to look at the stars with me Clarke?” Lexa asked. Clarke smiled and shook her head yes. Lexa tugged on her hand as they walked into the middle of the clearing to lie down. The laid in silence for a while before Lexa decided to speak. “My parents, they were astronomers. They taught me so much about the night sky. My dad and I would lay outside every night and he would teach me a new constellation,” Lexa explained as she became lost in thought.

“My favorite has always been Orion. It translates to the great hunter. I felt like maybe in a past life I was some kind of hunter,” She admitted bashfully. Clarke turned her head to look at her, “You said that your parents were astronomers, did something happen them?” Lexa closed her eyes and sighed. She brought both of her hands behind her head, “They died in a house fire when I was 13, I wasn’t home.” Clarke’s face softened, “My dad died in a car accident when I was 16,” She admitted.

Lexa shook her head before changing the subject, “Do you see that really bright star in the sky?” She asked as she pointed to it, “That’s the North Star, no matter where you’re at in the world it can be seen, always constant.” Lexa said, “After my parents died, it felt like nothing in my life was constant. I had moved to a new state to live with my uncle and I knew no one here, but when I looked up at the sky, the North Star was there, the only constant in my life.”

Clarke listened intently since she had never heard Lexa speak so freely before. “Has your life become constant Lexa?” She questioned. Slowly Lexa brought her arm down to entwine her fingers with Clarke’s, “I think I may have found my North Star,” She admitted truthfully. Clarke was taken aback and rendered speechless.

“You know we’re missing the party you’re throwing,” Lexa stated to try and fill the silence. Clarke laughed, “I don’t think we’re missing anything.” Lexa looked over at her, “Would you like to go back?” Clarke turned towards her, “I think I would like to lie here a little while longer with you.” Lexa smiled as she looked back up at the sky, “I think I would like that too.” 


	5. Party Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but better late than never!

After spending too much time out in the clearing the girls finally decided to slowly make their way back to Clarke’s house. They could hear the music before they saw the house, “This song is terrible,” Lexa whispered as they made their way off the trail.

Clarke chuckled as she grabbed a hold of Lexa’s hand and took her towards her group of friends surrounding a massive fire. “Clarke and Lexa! What have you two been up too?” Raven said suggestively as she eyed the pair. Clarke glared at her but didn’t reply, “Guys this is Lexa,” She introduced, “That’s Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper,” She said as she pointed to each person. “You already know Raven and Octavia,” Clarke said as she smiled up sweetly at her.

Lexa awkwardly waved to them, not saying anything. “So Lex, you and Clarke have fun all by yourself?” Anya questioned her as both girls made their way to sit around the fire with everyone else. She rolled her eyes, “Of course, I made my move on her,” Lexa teased. Anya chuckled, “You get em tiger,” She winked while moving herself closer to Raven. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her but kept quiet.

Everyone broke off into small conversations while Lexa and Clarke seemed to be in their own little world. Lexa could feel Clarke playing with her fingers so she looked over at her. “Are you having any fun? Clarke asked her bashfully. Lexa felt her heart melt, “I always have fun when I’m around you,” She said earnestly.

Clarke and Lexa’s conversation was interrupted by Raven standing up and clearing her throat, “All right everyone, you guys are way too sober. It’s time for some shots!” She yelled. Monty and Jasper chanted “shots shots shots!” after her as everyone made their way into the kitchen. After downing many shots, there was a commotion at the front door. It was slammed opened as two boys clearly drunk walked in. Everyone stared at them as the came into view. Lexa had a feeling that something was definitely not right. “Guys! Thanks for not inviting me, that’s okay though it’s better to be late than never,” one boy said as he made his way to the fridge to grab a beer.

“Finn, what the hell are you doing here?” Raven all but growled at him. Lexa turned to Clarke with a questioning look but she wasn’t paying a bit of attention to her. Clarke had a look of fear on her face along with guilt. “I came to see my lovely girlfriend Clarke of course,” his voice dripping with mirth has he came over to Clarke and put his arm around her.

Lexa felt her stomach drop. She quietly stepped away from Clarke throwing another questioning look in her direction. “Lexa I can explain,” Clarke all but pleaded, “it’s not what you think.” She tried to move towards Lexa but Finn had an iron like grip on her. Lexa shook her head back and forth, her eyes betraying what she was feeling. “No.” Emotions were swirling in her mind, shutting off the rest of the world. Lexa couldn’t believe she was being played like this. Her North Star turned to dust.

She had been played all along. Clarke gave Lexa one more pleading look before she turned away and walked out the door. She heard footsteps quietly following her, knowing Anya was right behind her. “Let’s get you out of here kid,” Anya spoke quietly was she put her arm around her. Lexa gave a swift nod, not knowing what to feel.    

The drive back to Lexa’s house was one in silence. She looked out the window feeling numb. “Maybe it’s not what you think Lex,” Anya offered trying to make the situation seem a little better. Lexa laughed without humor, “She played me Anya, completely and I fell for it.” She quietly sighed while Anya kept silent, having nothing more to offer. Once home they both crawled into bed needing sleep before work the next day. As Lexa tried to drift into sleep she felt a single tear slide down her face, Maybe she wasn’t meant for happiness, she thought to herself as the world faded into black.

  

* * *

 

 

The next morning Lexa awoke to an aching feeling in her chest. She swiftly got out of bed and went to the shower. She let the warm water hit her body has she thought about the night before. She tried to figure out where things had went wrong, why Clarke had lied to her in the first place about being with someone else. She stayed in the shower for what felt like hours before finally getting out to get ready for work.

She quickly got dressed before walking into the room to wake Anya up. “Get up,” she said with little emotion. Lexa heard a groan from Anya as she put a pillow over her head, “Don’t want to,” come her muffled voice. Lexa quickly walked over and pulled the blankets off her, ”Well you really don’t have a choice,” she said, a not of finality in her voice as she walked out the door.

Lexa was not in any mood to put up with people today and she only wished she had another day off. 20 minutes later Anya came down and plopped beside her at the table. “You’re grumpy today,” she observed. Lexa rolled her eyes, “I’m fine.” A scoff came from Anya, “Your actions speak louder than words.” Lexa ignored her has she got up from the table to grab her car keys and cellphone. She saw she had quite a few text messages from Clarke but she ignored those as well. Lexa looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Anya, “You coming?” She got up from the table and both girls made their way to the car.

The drive was in silence as Lexa had too much on her mind. She couldn’t figure out how to communicate what she was feeling so she kept silent. They finally arrived and Anya got out of the car without saying a word. Before she closed the door she pointed looked at Lexa, “I know you’re hurting but that does not give you the right to take it out on me.” She slammed the door before Lexa could say anything in response.

Guilt immediately hit Lexa like a truck. She felt bad for the way she acting knowing Anya didn’t deserve it. She sighed quietly to herself before getting out of the car and walking to the pool.

Today was not Lexa’s day. She had yelled at more kids than she could count, taking her heartache out on everyone. Halfway through the day Lexa was on break drinking from her water bottle as Anya sat down beside her. “The Commander is in full force today,” she teased like the conversation from earlier had never happened.

Lexa chuckled, “My ways may be harsh but that is how I survive.” Anya outright laughed at the statement, “They’re children Lex. Take it easy on them.” Lexa sighed, “Heartbreak is something I never wished to feel again.” She stared out at the pool, watching the people who were still there. Most of them looked happy, content. Couples were strewn throughout the venue lost in their own worlds. Lexa wondered to herself why she was incapable of having that.

Anya nudged her side softly, “You should hear Clarke out, it’s not what you think.” Lexa faced her, giving her full attention, “And how would you know this?” Before she could explain the whistle was blown signaling the lifeguards back to their chairs. Anya patted her leg before speaking, “I just do.”

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lexa took Anya’s advice and stopped taking her frustrations out on the kids. After finishing her duties she was walking out to her car with Anya in tow when she saw Clarke leaning against her car. She looked bashful, afraid of Lexa’s reactions. “You weren’t answering my texts, I wanted to explain,” Clarke shrugged, her words timid. Lexa looked over to Anya knowing that she was her ride home, “Go, I’ll get a ride from someone else.” Lexa nodded before slowing making her way towards her car.

“I know what you’re thinking but please let me explain,” Clarke started; her words coming out rushed like she was afraid Lexa would cut her off. Lexa slowly blinked, giving Clarke the only indication that she was listening. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, “Finn isn’t my boyfriend. We broke up a long time ago but he still thinks he has some kind of hold on me.” Lexa slowly digested this information, still weary of Clarke’s intentions. Clarke stepped a bit closer afraid the action my send Lexa scurrying away. “They way I have acted towards you has been nothing but truthful. I enjoy your company Lexa. I enjoy you. I want to learn all the things about you. I want to know the things that no one else does. I’m sorry for this misunderstanding, but Finn means nothing to me,” Clarke all but pleaded.

Lexa released a slow breath not taking her eyes off Clarke, “Okay. I believe you.” At Lexa’s words Clarke’s entire face lit up. Her smile was so bright. Maybe she was Lexa’s North Star after all. She slowed moved towards Lexa, gently grabbing her hands and twining their fingers together. “Can you do something for me?” She questioned while absentmindedly running her thumb over Lexa’s. She nodded, signaling for Clarke to continue. “Meet me here tomorrow at noon, I want to take you somewhere.”

A gentle smile formed on Lexa’s lips, “Okay, but it’s definitely not a date.” A raspy chuckle came from Clarke, “We’ll see about that.


End file.
